


Regret and Reset are very different things

by Fireflycat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Short One Shot, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflycat/pseuds/Fireflycat
Summary: Frisk tried their best to make everyone in the underground happy for as long as they could. It wasn’t an easy task to make. Every time they would reach the end of the game, hoping to find something beyond it, the only option they had was to reset and start all over again.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	Regret and Reset are very different things

Frisk tried their best to make everyone in the underground happy for as long as they could. It wasn’t an easy task to make. Every time they would reach the end of the game, hoping to find something beyond it, the only option they had was to reset and start all over again.

The first reset was neutral. The times they ended up killing one of the monsters were out of self-defense and fear of the unknown, in this case being monsters, something Frisk had only heard about in fairytales. After finishing that route and hearing Flowey tell them not to kill, they pressed reset.

The second reset took much longer. For example, Frisk had to go through many hard tasks to make the monsters who wanted nothing more than to see them dead be their friend. It was a hard task, but it was one they were determined to complete. And so they did. Outside the barrier, they watched the sun start to set from behind the golden sun with their new family.

Then they were back at the main menu. They were right back where they started with no choice but to do the same thing over again. To be killed or kill all over again. Again and again and again and again.

Was that all there was to it? An endless loop of going through the underground and dying, making friends until the barrier gets broken, and the monsters goes to live in peace with the humans?

This couldn’t be all there was to their life and the monsters living within it. But no matter how much they tried to found a way outside the barrier, leading to a new home, to their parents, anyone- The screen would always fade to black and leave them in darkness. 

In the dark, they were nothing but a puppet that had lost its purpose. 

Frisk stares down at the knife resting in their hand. It feels heavy like it was made out of lead rather than plastic. A toy that once belonged to a child whose soul is now lost, dancing for eternity inside its container.

The color of blood lies within their eyes. Frisk wouldn’t be able to keep their curiosity back for long now. They could hear the cries of the ghost following after them, yelling or crying at them not to be an idiot, but Frisk wasn’t listening. Not anymore.

The reset button floats in front of them. It’s orange, glowing light glowing through the darkness. Frisk looks at the shadow of the ghost, its frame visible by the light shining at them and Frisk smiles.

One touch is all it takes and the world around them goes white.


End file.
